Welcome to Forks
by Fate's Pride
Summary: Percy moves to Forks on the request of his mother. His past troubling and nightmares haunting him. Who are the Cullens? And what is his cousin's relation to them? Set after HoO and during Eclipse.
1. Chapter 1

**_Prologue:_**

* * *

**(A/N) This; I think; is an underused story type. But people will read and like what they want so who am I to judge.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJATO or Twilight.**

* * *

"You're insane." Percy said calmly, something that felt odd to him. "I've just survived a war. There is no chance I could survive school too." After the Giant war Percy had deluded himself into thinking he'd finish school. So he'd stayed at camp for a few months and trained; honing his skills. After all, no one had gone unscarred during that war.

"No," Sally said with a small smile, "Your finishing school or you won't get to keep your present." She smirked as she saw Percy look at her curiously with narrowed eyes.

Percy smiled, "It's definitely blue right?"

Sally chuckled, "Yes, and no it's not food." Percy visibly saddened. Sally would never understand teenagers and their bottomless pits they call stomachs.

Percy lifted a hand to his chin and rubbed it in thought, there was a little stubble. Percy was very proud of that fact; he thought it made him look older when in fact when you looked at him with his long messy black hair and small little stubble it usually made you think he was a slouching surfer rather than a professor. Percy sighed loudly, he had no clue what his mother was talking about, "Okay I've got nothing." He eventually said as his mother's smirk got bigger.

Percy gave her imploring look and Sally shook, "Uh, uh," She said showing that little bit of New Yorker, "You'll find out for yourself when you get there."

Percy lifted the acceptance letter in his hand as he looked at the words that seemed to do hundred and fifty degree turns on the page. "But I've never been to Sporks!" He said finally and Sally looked at him oddly before laughing a little.

A baby cried out a little and Paul told them he got it as he walked past with a bottle to their room.

As Paul walked by Percy could just see his mother's growing distress, "I don't want to send you anywhere Percy." Sally said and Percy saw a few tears in her eyes. Percy's little anger dissipated quickly and gave his mother a hug. "But this house is too small and you can't always stay in camp. You also have to finish your studies."

Percy looked around their rather small apartment. There were baby products and clothing strewn everywhere as well as the occasional plastic bottle. He knew he couldn't stay at home much anymore. Before he'd stayed to help his mother but now though he couldn't help but notice he was actually in the way. He was glad he'd have a sister and didn't want to be a hindrance. He nodded almost to himself.

"Okay," he said softly and his mother looked up to him with a bit of tears in her eyes, he smiled, genuinely and showing that he did understand and would comply…to a degree. He held up the acceptance letter in his hand, "I'll go but you know as well as I do that my classroom days are done."

Sally frowned, "Don't you want to at least try?" She asked, "Charlie went through hades getting those acceptance letters for you." Charlie was Sally's little brother and Percy's uncle.

Percy shook his head, "I've already missed too much, I'll see if I want to do night schools though." He said and smiled knowingly, "But I will make a contribution, after all I need to pay for an apartment-"

Sally shook her head, "Charlie offered for you to stay with him." Percy raised his eyebrows in surprise. Sure Charlie was his uncle but he'd only met them once when they'd made a trip to New York; and the Swans lived all the way out in Forks near Seattle. Not exactly what you called a taxi ride to New York…

Sally had once told Percy that Charlie had taken their father's surname while she'd taken their mother's. A way to reinvent themselves as both said. This was, after all, after the plane crash…

"Well," Percy said as he stood up, "I guess I'll have to go pack." He walked through the hall noting just how small these halls had gotten since his time as a toddler. Back then they seemed huge. Of course the same was said about Smelly Gabe but now after all these years of fighting and training Gabe would look like a gnat; one Percy would gladly squish.

Paul stood at the door way with a smile; his life had been going good. Paul was married to the woman of his dreams, had the ultimate warrior for a son, had a kid and was now settling down. For Paul, life couldn't be better. Percy smiled and moved to his room making the small hallway accessible again. Paul wasted no time to go to the kitchen and fetch something before giving his wife a small peck.

The perfect life. To Percy, that didn't exist. But if you'd been through what he'd been you'd think the same. He made his way to the bedroom that seemed so small now. He sat on the bed and thought on this. Life seemed to move at a pace which Percy could barely hold onto. He looked back at door before putting both hands to his face and rubbing them tiredly.

When Percy finished packing it was already well past midnight. Percy would have been tired if it hadn't been for his abilities. It truly was gods send sometimes. He sat down on the bed thinking about recent events, unwilling to go to bed just yet. Usually when going to sleep he'd have nightmares. About the wars mostly, but sometimes about other things.

Even if it was Monday he had nothing to do now. Percy turned a picture and picked it up. It was Annabeth, Grover and him. Taken after Titan war. They seemed so careless back then, so innocent. Visiting hell really did change you. Percy decided to go out front and watch some TV. His little sister was almost as heavy a sleeper as he was and to Percy it was proof that his sleeping genes had come from his mother.

He plopped down and put the TV on. It turned to a small Rom-Com story. Percy really didn't want to hear about a romance story right now. So he moved to the comedy channel. After a little while of watching he was interrupted, rather rudely, by someone laughing next to him.

"I really do love this girl!" the blond man in a tracksuit said, "Of course, I did date her…" The girl he was previously mentioning before was currently doing a rant of the guy who got her pregnant. She was at a stage where she guessed the FBI was hiding him from her. Gotta love those Bronx comedians right?

"You do realize that she's probably talking about you right?" Percy asked and Hermes shrugged.

"If I helped her career in the long run who gets hurt?" he said, "It's mutually beneficial."

"How's it mutually beneficial?" He asked as the god made some popcorn appear and a small chair for his feet.

"She gets money for ranting about me and I get to laugh as she does it, quite simple really." Hermes said as he gulped down a few of the popcorns.

Percy looked at him oddly for a second, "Well I think I have you figured," he finally said as he swiped a few of the treats, "You are weird." He summed up. Percy took a bite of the popcorn and nodded, only an Olympian could get popcorn this good.

Another comedian came on and Hermes sighed. "So what you doing here?" Percy asked before letting a piece of popcorn fly and catching it in his mouth.

Hermes looked at him astounded, "Who says I didn't just come to watch a great comic make his debut?" he pointed out to the man on stage right now that was making a very poor performance. Hermes visibly grimaced, "Okay, that's one lie even I can't keep up."

Percy nodded as he switched to CNN, "Ah, come on Percy, if I wanted to know about politics I'd be talking and sitting with Zeus now."

"Shame," Percy said and still he watched the news. "Now talk or I'll put it on something you will really hate."

Hermes mock sniffed, "You are cruel Percy Jackson," he said before sighing and saying "Fine I'll talk, just put it on something else."

Percy chuckled, but turned it back to the comedy show where the noob of a comic was booed of stage and another girl came up and instantly the crowd went rolling on the floor with laughter as she spoke. "Thank you," Hermes said with a sigh, he made a card appear and threw it to Percy who only held it up questioningly.

"What the Hades is this?" Percy asked puzzled as he felt the card in his hands, "And what is it made of Gold?"

Hermes chuckled, "That, my young cousin, is a credit card that will never dip below a million without going back up." He paused as he looked at Percy's shocked face with a chuckle, "And it's made of imperial gold, stronger than the usual gold and lighter than plastic."

Percy pocketed the card and nodded, "Cool."

"Also, since you keep losing things we've took it upon ourselves to make that card impossible to lose." Percy raised an eyebrow as he felt the card sit next to riptide.

"And who is 'we'?" he asked.

"The Olympians of course!" Hermes paused, "Well, mostly your father but that's not the point."

Percy frowned, "Why would the Olympians give me anything?"

"Well, seeing as you never got your gift after the war-" Hermes began a little uncomfortably but Percy stopped him.

"Right okay, I understand." He said with his hands shaking slightly, "Thank you for coming Hermes, but I think Zeus would throw a fit if you stayed any longer." The sky rumbled as if pondering to agree with that sentiment or berate the one who would possibly mock Zeus.

Hermes this time had a pained look on his face, "It wasn't my fault-"

Percy interrupted again, his good mood near gone; "I know and I don't hold it against you but . . . just go please." Still Hermes stayed.

"Your one of the good ones Perce," Hermes said, "it's just a shame all the pain goes to those that try their best to be good…" Percy sure agreed with that. Sudden realization hit Hermes, "Oh!" he said his mouth actually turning upward into that knowing smile, "I forgot I'd like to pay for your travel, you know, to _Sporks_." Hermes chuckled as Percy shook his head, stupid dyslexia.

"And why would you do that?"

Hermes stood up, made two bus tickets appear, handed him the tickets and before leaving he said; "I'm the god of travellers. It's my duty to help all those lost to find a home…" The Hermes was simply gone.

Percy looked at the two tickets, they were for the next day; he sighed audibly as he rubbed a tired hand through his raven black hair. He stood up slowly, careful not to make a noise, "Thanks Cousin," Percy said to open air, "Just, please, explain to that comedian girl about her situation then . . . run." Percy felt the cold breeze of air around him and he chuckled, Hermes fearing a mortal was funniest thing he'd ever imagined.

He walked down the same narrow hall and into his bedroom, closing the door behind himself. He sat on the bed and looked at his bedside clock. 03h22. He shook his head, he'd probably get about three hours of fitful sleep before he'd have to get ready for his trip anyway. He decided he might as well go back to the TV. He watched action movies the rest of the night…

* * *

**(A/N) Well there is the prologue for the story, please tell me what you think, I really like feedback.**


	2. Chapter 2: Greetings

_**Chapter 1: Greetings**_

* * *

**(A/N) Sawubona! In case you're wondering that means hallo or in S.A terms Howzat. Yes, people I'm teaching you my third language a little because I just finished my last Zulu assignment . . . EVER!  
As you can obviously see I'm in a good mood even if my exams are still on. I decided to update the story a little sooner than anticipated.**

* * *

"**Clowns wear a face that's painted intentionally on their faces so they appear happy or sad. What kind of mask are you wearing today?" by Anonymous**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or PJATO; both are the product of Rick Riordan and Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

Come on mom," Percy yelled from the door as his mother grabbed the last of her things. Paul and the baby were already in the car. "We haven't got all day!"

"I'm coming, just hold on, Jeez!" She said as she walked past Percy and into the hallway, "You try walking around in high heels!" She said as Percy locked and bolted the door. Never could be too safe in New York.

Percy sighed; he never would understand women's attraction to shoes. Especially those with high heels, it's as if they wanted to be giraffes or something, the higher the better. He sighed; sometimes his thoughts were a little strange. He blinked a little bit of sleep out of his eyes and walked down the stairs to the car with his mother. So far they were cutting the deadline short.

"You know these stairs were hell when carrying Callie." His mother's attempt at idle chat wasn't the best. Callie was short for Calypso, Sally had chosen it in honour of the; now released; prisoner of Ogygia. She'd taken care of one of Sally's baby boy and this was Sally's recompense to that. Also Sally figured to keep the Greek theme going. Paul wasn't really in a position to argue, he wasn't carrying the kid . . .

"I'd bet," Percy said as he rubbed his sore neck. He was actually kind of glad not to see his mom in Pregnancy made, he'd heard stories of what pregnant woman were going through and none were pleasant to the males involved. They made their way through to the lobby and passed the uncaring and seemingly inobservant guard. "So," Percy attempted now, "How'd you sleep?"

Sally zeroed in on Percy as she walked. She noticed the things that worried her. Bloodshot eyes; cramping muscles; small aggressive tendencies; like clenching of fists; and constant movement indicating a caffeine rush. If half the detectives in the world were mothers, crime rates would have plummeted greatly.

"Bad dreams?" She asked softly as they walked to the parked car almost around the corner; New York, what a city! Percy looked at her for a moment and then nodded slowly. Sally sighed, "You have to face it eventually Percy."

Percy looked at her, "I know," He whispered softly as they stopped next to the car, "I just can't . . . relive it again."

Sally looked at her son; those sea green eyes seemed so dark and desolate. "You'll get through this Percy," she said as she caressed his cheek once, "You always do." They climbed into the car, Percy in the back seat with his little sis and Paul and Sally sitting inside. He baby laughed and clapped at everything they passed excitedly and Percy only smiled. _They seem so innocent at this age . . ._

The car parked into the bus stop and Percy climbed out with the two tickets, he didn't know why he was given two. He wasn't expecting someone. Still he held on to them and made his way to the ticket collector. She smiled brightly and took the tickets without a word really. She looked them over, nodded, and then turned and started tapping at a computer. After a short while she gave him a file with his new ticket and tags for his luggage.

He walked back to his parents noticing how his bus had come a little early, for once. His mother and Paul had already laid all his limited possessions on the ground for him, he walked to sally and hugged her tightly, "Bye mom, I love you" he moved to Paul and gave him a firm handshake before bringing the surprised teacher forward in a quick man hug, "See you Paul." He moved to the baby who looked at everything around her in wonder and confusion. He gave her a quick peck on the forehead, "Bye Callie!"

The baby looked confused and tried to see the top of her head, before jus forgetting about it and moving on to her rattling toy. Percy smiled for a second before he walked to the two suitcases that seemed so heavy Paul and lifted them with seeming ease. Percy went to the brunette woman at the bus door who wore what seemed to be an ever present Apollo smile.

She told him that all of the baggage goes to the back and Percy nodded. He took them there not noticing how the brunette seemed to stare for a second before moving to the next person. He tagged his possessions with those I.D tag things you wrap around the handle and put the matching numbers into his wallet that stood there with a couple of twenty dollars and Hermes's card.

He moved back to the brunette yawning. He shook his head, this morning's adrenaline rush was now starting to subside leaving in its place fatigue. He handed his pass to her without a word, trying hard not to collapse right there. She took it and Percy went to his seat in somewhat of a daze. He waited for the bus to start rolling and when it did he collapsed onto the adjoining seats, realizing that was what they were there for. He really hoped he wouldn't have nightmares...

* * *

**(Forks, Swan Residence-the previous day)**

"Yup…okay…don't worry I'll look after him….okay…yes…it was good talking to you too Sally…okay, goodbye." Charlie put down the phone and sighed. His sister had told him that Percy would be staying with them for a while. Charlie had gotten everything ready for school but seeing how Percy wasn't sure he'd go Charlie wasn't sure.

He'd come home from the precinct a little early. Seeing as there were no new cases and a bucket load of free time he'd decided to go home and relax for a while. Of course Sally had then called and he had no time to take that early nap after a long day. He sat on one of the chairs to the eating table and rubbed a tired hand through his black hair.

Charlie looked up at the clock. Bella was supposed to be home soon. That was if she listened to the rules. She was still grounded after he little stunts. Charlie felt his anger rise slightly, remembering what Jacob had told him. He shook his head and let his head fall on top of table counter top. He didn't know why his family suddenly decided to dump their children on him, it wasn't like he was a nanny, but seeing as Percy needed a little of the quiet life Charlie was more than happy to help.

Sally had only said a few things. He was kidnapped by people angry with his father who was some corporate billionaire living of Wall Street. Then after the man had heard his son had to fight his way out of captivity he'd made sure his son wasn't so easy to capture anymore. She said Percy was a black belt in a lot of martial arts. **((*))**

Charlie would have been jumping for joy at the thought of recruiting Percy to be a cop had it not been for the boy's scholastic performances. Sally had also told Charlie to watch out for the ADHD, dyslexia and Percy's urges to stay up at night. She'd said Percy had gone through a lot and had nightmares troubling him. When Sally had told Charlie about it Charlie had vaguely wondered to himself what the boy had gone through.

Charlie looked again at the clock and counted the time it would take to get from school to home in his head. He wasn't the best at maths but from his calculations Bella was due to arrive any second. If she didn't Charlie had no problem with grounding her another week. A few seconds later he heard the familiar bustling and rumbling of Bella's old Chevy. **((**))**

It parked and in walked a near soaking Bella. She grabbed a towel and dried off her hair while dumping the school bag. She hadn't noticed Charlie yet. When she walked past him through to her room he cleared his throat, startling her slightly. "Jeez, dad, hi." She said.

"Hi Bells," Charlie said with a wave of the hand, he thought of a way to tell her about Percy before deciding the direct route was better. "I have something to tell you." Bella looked a little wary but still went and sat on one of the chairs muttering a "Sure Dad."

They sat there for a second, Bella making her seat wet and Charlie just staring at nothing a little nervously. He rubbed the back of his head, "Bella you remember Percy right?"

Bella frowned and thought about it, "Isn't he my cousin from New York or something?" She vaguely remembered a Christmas party from when she was five where a smelly drunk guy had knocked down the Christmas tree. "He has the awful step father; right?"

Charlie nodded, "Sally divorced that-" he paused thinking of a good word to say, "_Person_," he finally settled for that but still it felt too humane a word for what that guy was. "Anyway, Percy's coming to live here."

Bella frowned, "Why?" she asked confused.

Charlie hesitated, "Bells," he gripped her hand. "You aren't allowed to tell anyone what I'm about to tell you, 'kay?"

Bella looked on a little confused, "Okay?" it was more of a question than a confirmation.

Charlie sighed, "Okay, Percy's had a hard life," he said, "He's coming to live with us because he wants to try and forget it." Bella was confused. What did her cousin, whom she hadn't seen in years, get into?

"I-I don't follow dad," She said, "What happened to him?" last time she saw Percy it was in a picture. He'd seemed so happy...

Charlie leaned forward and unknowingly so did Bella. Charlie felt like a teenage girl who was gossiping. "Okay, remember your mother once told you that Percy and Sally had been kidnapped?" Bella nodded, "Well, Percy's father heard of it and how it was because of him and so he made it his mission to make sure Percy and Sally were protected. The catch was he didn't want anyone knowing he had a son; he's this big corporate guy and has a lot of enemies, so he bought Sally's silence. He also paid for lessons to teach Percy how to fight. Let's just say Percy didn't end up unscathed."

Bella had a hand to her mouth in shock. She hadn't known much about her cousin and aunt's life, if she'd have known this she would have done a lot to help them. Charlie looked at her curiously and then nodded, "He's had it rough," Charlie muttered, "I'm seeing this as our way of repaying for all the time we didn't help."

Bella nodded, "So, um, when does he show up?"

Charlie smiled slightly, "Tomorrow . . ."

* * *

"_It's okay, we can trust him."_

"_Thanks Perce!"_

"_I led them to victory, not Percy!"_

"_She's mine now, bye-bye Percy."_

"_I hope you burn in Tartarus!"_

"_Annabeth, no!"_

"_I've won Percy . . ."_

"_No! Please don't leave me!"_

"_Mr. Jackson . . . Mr. Jackson . . . Mr. Jackson!"_

* * *

**(Back on bus, the next day)**

"Mr Jackson!" Percy woke up with a gasp. He sat up instantly as his breath became slightly erratic. The brunette with that ever present smile looked a little concerned and this time her smile was more patient and kind of understanding.

He sat up and noticed it was raining slightly; that was odd. When Percy had climbed on the bus it was a sunny day. "Um, yes, can I help you?" he asked not knowing what to say.

She smiled; as if she ever stopped smiling. This time though that smile was more out of amusement. "You slept through the whole ride," she said and Percy raised his eyebrows surprised, "We're in Forks, Washington now."

Percy looked down and sighed, "That's what I get for not sleeping for four days…" he muttered to himself as he stood up and went to climb out. The woman stopped him and held out a card with a number scrawled on. "Um, what's that?"

Still that amused smile, "It's my number." She said and Percy's eyebrows rose up. The woman wasn't really older than twenty, herself. "If you want to grab a drink sometime . . . I live in Seattle." Like that peace of news would matter…

Percy nodded a little dumbly, "um, Okay?" It was more of a question than a statement.

She nodded and said, "You'd better hurry up, the driver wants to go home and he's only waiting for you." Percy nodded and before he climbed of he gave her a little two finger salute. The woman only waived goodbye. Percy climbed off and went to the back where a disgruntled guy was holding Percy's bags.

He looked at Percy sceptically, "Those bags are heavy, you sure you can handle them or do I have to get someone to-"

"I'm fine," Percy said as he took both bags. One in each hand. The driver seemed a little surprised before the man half shrugged and Percy heard him mutter something about Steroids. Shrugging it off Percy moved to the waiting area. There were still a few people. Family members and friends wanting to greet those returning or visiting. Percy noticed a man in a cop's uniform and walked towards him.

Charlie was actually surprised; he'd never seen a seventeen year old or any person who was under twenty so . . . muscled. Charlie could guess that he had no trouble with girls. He looked at Percy then compared him to Bella's boyfriend. He almost cheered when he realized that Percy was probably twice the guy's size, it was good intimidation tactics.

"Hi, sir, I'm Percy." Percy said as he dropped the bag he held in his right hand and held it out to shake. Charlie gripped it and realized just how strong the kid was.

"Good to see you Percy," Charlie said as they released the grips, Percy picked up his bags and they walked to the car. "So you play any sports?" Charlie asked. Charlie had chosen a dry place under a metal roof to stand.

"I haven't really played much sport but dodge ball," Percy said with a shrug; as he remembered his time with Tyson and those _Canadians_.

Charlie was surprised, to him every teen needed to know how to have a good physical activity. "Well, we can sit here and chat all day," Charlie began as he took a look at his watch, Bella was supposed to be on her way home any minute now. "Or we can go home and rest a bit." So they moved to Charlie's car.

Percy walked out and into the rain. To him the rain wasn't battering down; like it was to Charlie; no, the rain seemed almost gentle. As if he was being caressed by the water in a comforting way. He felt full of life, like his whole day had just lifted up. And then Percy smiled. It wasn't like the usual smile he held these days. No, this smile was genuine and hopeful. He lifted his head and felt those comforting tears fall down his face.

He knew who had done this, knew who had lifted his day. Sometimes he wished his father was there to help him cope and while Poseidon could not do it outright. He could at least give these small nuggets of genuine hope. Charlie was already at the car, he turned around, "hey Percy, just wait till you meet Be-"

Charlie looked on in awe. He'd noticed the kid had been a little moody; he'd seen how fake the smile was and looked into the sea green eyes. Now though, it felt like he was actually looking at the real Percy Jackson. He saw a lot of things there. Confidence; intelligence; and happiness to name a few. It looked like the water was giving him a golden glow. Charlie said nothing as he got out of his slight reverie and Percy slowly and silently made his way to the back of the car put his bags in the squad car.

He moved towards the door as Charlie stepped into the car and started her up. Percy went down and sat on the seat that Charlie had laid a towel on. They started the car up and Charlie took the car out of park and into gear. After a few minutes of driving Charlie tried to converse again, this was a lot of effort if you knew him. "So, uh, your mom said something about you still deciding about school, what's that all about?" He asked.

Percy sighed, "By the end of the week I'll see if I still want to go." He said, "It's just . . . been a while since I've been to school."

"I hear ya," Charlie said, "All that training must have been intense."

Percy shook his head. His mother, a woman who loved to tell stories as a writer, had given Charlie an incredibly unbelievable story. He'd almost fallen in shock when she told him they'd believed her. It sure explained a lot of things, but still Percy was amazed at the lengths human ignorance could go. "You have no idea…"

Charlie didn't doubt that, he couldn't believe what this kid had gone through. To him a kid was meant to have fun, to live, to love, to enjoy life's advantages. In Charlie's perspective, Percy had never been given that. Never been given a chance to enjoy lives greatest opportunities. So he promised himself, he promised himself that he'd give Percy that chance here. The kid did deserve it . . .

"You're gonna love Bella's chicken soup," he said with a small smile, "I can't cook worth a damn so Bella came over to rescue me from my Chinese take-out days." Percy smiled; he had a feeling that Forks might not have been such a bad idea after all . . .

* * *

**(A/N) Well there you go! I hope everyone enjoys it! I have a tendency sometimes to make some characters OOC but I think I got it right, just tell me if it feels wrong to you. Bear in mind I haven't read the books in a while and I'll probably get to read the books again before the next chapter. I'm a fast reader. So thanks to each and every one who reviewed; followed and favourited this story, your comments really do help!**

* * *

**((*)): In a way this is true. Percy does have training in martial arts. It shows throughout the series. As for the cover up. If you were Percy's mom, a writer herself, and you wanted somebody to believe the reason your son has been away. Don't you think this would be the perfect cover up? It explains everything, hell; some of these things even have a little truth in them.**

**((**)) I can't really remember if the car is a Chevy.**

* * *

**Next up: Percy meets Bella, Edward Rage and a few other things key to the story. Please people, I ask this, REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 02: Strange sights

_**Chapter 2: Strange sights**_

* * *

**(A/N) I just want to say thanks to everyone who reviews; follows and favourites the story!**

* * *

**"Adversity causes some to break, others to break records." William Arthur Ward**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing copyrighted or mentioned in the story especially PJATO and Twilight.**

* * *

**(At school, during the last part of the previous chapter)**

Bella walked down the stairs from school, her nervousness boiling over a bit. She nearly missed how Edward stepped next to her. "Bella," He said with an arm around her waist, "What's wrong?"

Bella debated it in her mind. Should she tell him? Or leave him to find out tonight? "Uh, my cousin's coming to live with us."

Edward frowned, "I never knew you had a cousin, what's his name or is it her name?"

Bella almost cracked a smile, "_His _name is Percy, and I guess you'll be seeing him tonight." She looked at him curiously and he simply nodded. They moved to her car and Edward nodded. "If you're coming to see him, just be…uh, just go easy on him."

Edward frowned, "Why?"

Bella gulped and looked conspiratorially around her. Charlie had told her she wasn't allowed to say anything but Edward was bound to find out anyway. "He's had it rough," She finally settled, they reached her car and Edward opened the door like a gentleman, "He and his mother was kidnapped when he was twelve or there around. He had to fight his way out and Charlie actually thinks he had to Ki-kill someone to get away." Bella's voice was near a whisper now, "From there on his father has been teaching him to fight and survive on his own."

Edward frowned, killing someone? He could relate, but Percy's situation seemed different then he'd expect. "Why were they kidnapped?" He asked as Bella tried switching on the ignition.

"His father is this big business man who made Sally, Percy's mom, swear not to tell anyone. I guess someone found out and tried using it against him. Charlie says Percy doesn't sleep so what he went through must have been tough." Bella said before the car stammered to life and Edward took a step back to allow Bella a path to move.

"I guess I'll see him tonight then." Edward said before giving her a small kiss and moving on towards his car.

She sat back in her seat for a second. Why did she feel that today was going to be a very long day? She sighed, shook her head and started the car; the old rust bucket was dying on her. It harrumphed to life with a stutter and she frowned. She put the car in gear and soon she was driving out of the parking lot. It took her a few minutes to get home. In such a small town, traffic was a word they had yet to invent.

When she reached the house, she saw something that made her frown. A guy was leaning on what Bella guessed was a muscle car; it was a dark blue with a silver racing stripe through. He had sandy blond hair and a mischievous smirk that seemed like it stood forever on his face. Bella supposed to some people he might have seemed handsome or like a cat burglar but to be honest, she saw nothing special in him. She parked the car and the blonde guy walked over to her.

"Howdy!" he paused, turned around gazing at the area before face palming, "Sorry, forgot I wasn't in Texas anymore."

Bella shook her head and nodded, "Uh, can I help you with anything?" She ventured.

He shrugged, "Got a delivery for my cousin," Bella was confused for a second before the man took out a phone and sighed, "Which I won't be giving myself, my kid and his teen drama." He rolled his eyes, leaving Bella even more confused.

"Um, are you talking about Percy?" she wasn't sure but it seemed like the obvious choice.

He gazed at her for a second before chuckling, "Yeah, you're definitely a family member of his." This confirmed her thought yet that left another question.

"If you're Percy's cousin, how don't I know you?" She asked. Didn't that mean that she and this guy were family then too? Bella really hoped not.

"Let's just say I'm from his dad's side," he said with a wink and a smile like he was having some inside joke. The phone beeped again and the man sighed, "Here, give these to Perce and tell him I already explained things to her."

"What?"

The man smiled, "Percy will understand," he paused for a second before leaving; he turned to her with dark eyes. Eyes that she never knew someone so full of life could have, "I was there when Percy was…let down." He looked around him, "I couldn't do anything, but I'm asking you; help him; he needs it."

He then began walking down the street whistling a tune. Bella looked down at the note and keys in her hand; she was vaguely surprised to find the note was from Percy's dad. She looked back up noting that the whistling had stopped and that she was alone. She frowned again, _where did the delivery guy go?_

Shaking her head Bella stepped into the house and dumped her bag on the floor. She was just a little damp, seeing as the rain had stopped momentarily. She then went to the kitchen, if there was one thing Bella knew men were, it would be hungry. She made nothing fancy, just some pasta and bolognaise. Well that and there was soup they'd bought frozen from the store.

Bella heard the crunching of gravel and looked out of a window to see Charlie, the other side was blocked. She took a big breath and rubbed her nervous and a little sweaty hands down her jean then stepped to the door. Time to meet the family . . .

* * *

**(Car, on the drive over)**

"So," Charlie said a little awkwardly, "I saw your school attendance record." He'd seen it and gasped a little to himself. In his heyday Charlie had done some ditching but he'd never missed as much school as Percy. Of course later Sally had explained that Percy's father had given him home schooling while training him. Personally Charlie could never do what Percy's dad did. Not just because he didn't have the money but because it really seemed inhumane. **((*))**

"Yeah," Percy said with a sigh as he turned around, "One of the reasons I'm not sure I want to go to school." He admitted.

Charlie nodded, he could understand, "If, um, you ever, uh," Charlie floundered, before sighing, "It's good to have an education," He finally settled, "If you don't want that, I'll understand but then you will have to find a job, because I'd be charging rent." Charlie was rarely this strict; he rarely gave someone so few options.

He'd learned from his unit that if you tell a man what to do and not how; sooner or later they'd get the hang of it. But there was a point, in his view an education was a part Percy had missed, and so he'd missed other things like friends and sports. If Percy was not going to school then he might as well live like a grown up.

Percy nodded, "I'll take it into consideration," He said. For a second there was an awkward silence, "You know, my mother told me that there was a present waiting for me…got any idea what it is?"

Charlie shrugged, "Got me," he took a left turn. They drove straight for a while before taking a right then they were in the street where Charlie's house stood. Percy looked around him at every small house and small yard. Hades, they even had small cars. To Percy this was a far cry from New York. Here everything was compact, like people here only used things made for very short people. Was it his imagination or did that lawn gnome also seemed compact? He shook his head. It was like being in Queens only . . . smaller.

Charlie stopped before a particular drive way and frowned. "That better not be Pretty boy's car…" Charlie muttered. Percy saw what Charlie was looking at and nearly had his mouth unhinged. It was literally the car of his dreams. He'd been saving enough money up for it until he'd gotten Hermes's card. Frankly though, Percy would only ever use it to donate to causes worth the money.

He wasn't a greedy person and power was something he never wanted. Besides this way he could still use the gift of the gods to help humanity. He turned to Charlie, "Pretty boy?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. Percy had to remember that next when fighting Ares. If there was one thing he'd picture the overly macho god being, it was homophobic. Percy wasn't though. What people did in the confines of their home was not his problem.

Charlie shrugged, "Bella's boyfriend," He looked at his watch, "Who shouldn't be here." He stepped out and Percy followed suit, only as Charlie went for the door Percy went for his bags. It wouldn't help to be drawn into a fight between Charlie and some kid; he actually pitied the poor guy who'd go up against Charlie.

Percy opened the back just as he heard a girl say, "hey dad, where's Percy?"

Charlie looked at Bella who stood under the roof of the house. His glare seemed to burn a hole, "Where is he Bella?" he said simply, in that deathly calm voice of parents.

Bella frowned, "uh, who?"

"Don't play dumb, I'm standing right next to a car which is no doubt his." He glowered at her and Bella's confusion turned into understanding.

"That's not Edward's," Bella said and Percy frowned, Edward, Seriously? "It's Percy's." Percy stood still, could it be his? Was this seriously his gift? Percy gulped and moved out from behind the car.

When Bella first saw her cousin she expected a number of things. One, either he'd be a complete and total wreck. Two, he'd be a muscled wreck. And three he'd be completely and utterly broken. What she didn't expect was to see a _very_ muscled and seemingly confused but happy guy. Bella wasn't sure but Percy could have easily been as big as any of the Quileute's. Hell, maybe even Emmet!

"P-Percy!" She said astonished.

Percy spotted her and smiled even more broadly as he moved toward her, "Hey Bella," He hugged her and Bella was afraid he might break her. Was it her imagination or did she smell the sea? "It's good to see you!"

"Uh, yeah." She mumbled; she was still getting over her shock.

He turned to the car, his smile getting even bigger, "What's this I hear about this blue beauty being mine?" He asked.

Charlie still quite shocked himself said, "I'd like to know too."

"Well this guy who said he was Percy's cousin said to give you the keys and a letter," She paused, "There was something else . . . oh yeah, he wants me to tell you that he already told her, whoever that was, about everything." Percy smiled broadly as Charlie looked on even more confused.

"Huh?" he said while blinking his eyes.

Percy shook his head; he had to thank his father and cousin later. For now though, "You have the keys?" Bella nodded and tossed them to Percy who caught them easily. He put it into the door and opened it. Inside was navy blue or silver. Percy smiled even more, and then closed the door as his stomach grumbled. "So," he turned back to them, "What's for dinner?"

Bella shook her head as Charlie nodded in agreement with Percy's question. "It's going to be another hour," She said. Charlie and Percy sighed distraught.

Percy then noted a blur of movement from his left in the woods. He almost sighed again; he should have realized monsters wouldn't stop attacking him. "Okay," He said to Bella, "I'll be getting acquainted with the wonderful wildlife!" He moved to the woods.

"Hey-" Bella protested, she didn't want Percy to get lost.

"Let him go Bella," Charlie said watching Percy walk off. "He needs a little walking after that restless trip, and from what I heard by Sally I think he'd be okay." Charlie gave a last look to Percy's retreating form and then went into the house. Bella also watched Percy but she held her gaze until he treaded in the trees boundary and she lost him. So she followed suit with Charlie and headed in to check on her food. **((**))**

* * *

**(Woods, by Bella's house)**

Percy walked evenly through the woods. He'd done this millions of times, going into woods to fight enemies. Only problem was his 'enemies' weren't meant to kill or seriously injure him in Camp Half-blood, and unfortunately this wasn't Camp Half-blood…

He didn't take riptide out yet, trial and error had taught him enough about that. He walked slowly, taking in his surroundings. He heard growls coming from everywhere and too late he realized; he'd been trapped…

He was too deep in the woods to run to civilization and too far back to use his water powers without being sure somebody might see. Out jumped six hellhounds. This fight he'd have to do without Riptide, there was really no space to manoeuvre with the sword. He growled to himself, his frustration was getting the better of him. He came here to live a small little time in peace but no, these damn monsters just had to show up.

The hounds all look toward each other to see who'd lead the attack but Percy made that decision for them. He ran and vaulted over one hound as he grabbed its jaw and threw it over him. The hound hit a tree and it was clocked out for the night…

What Percy didn't notice was the people looking at him fight from a perch not far away. It was three wolves, or to be more exact Quileute's. _'Whoa, who is this guy?'_ Seth asked. Jacob, Sam and Seth had gone for a run to show Seth the ropes, _'He fights like a demon!'_ Percy kicked one hound in the ribs as he grabbed another by the throat and threw it where its buddy lay on the ground.

Jacob sniffed, _'I don't like this,'_ he told them, _'This guy is trouble.'_

Sam watched it all closely, there were about three hounds left and they were all circling the guy. The guy didn't even seem to have a scratch on him, _'These things are bigger than we are,' _Sam noted,_ 'How does he have the strength to throw them around like that?'_ Nobody had an answer for that…

Percy was the first to attack again, this time though the hounds expected it, one rose up and as Percy shoulder charged it, the hound bit his side. Percy faintly cried out but gritted his teeth and grabbed the hound by the jaws. He pried them apart and then broke the hounds jaw before kicking it. The hound yelped as its two pals decided to join in, "Come on!" Percy yelled. Somehow this fight was kind of therapeutic. Something to vent at.

They charged him with wide open jaws and roaring. Percy leaned to the one who leapt from his right and delivered his most brutal punch. The right cross made the hound soar and it shuddered before joining its friends in Tartarus. The left Hellhound stopped mid-flight and landed away feet from Percy, it surveyed everything. All of the pack had been decimated; he stood there then turned to Percy growling.

Percy didn't know what got into him but he found himself growling too. It was as if a primal urge to fight and kill his foe had taken over. This hellhound was bigger than the others, yet still it was smart. It waited and circled Percy. Percy moved right along with it. The as if pulled together by magnets they clashed. The hound tried jumping on Percy, but only half succeeded. It ended up on its forepaws biting at the air in front of Percy's neck.

Percy kept it away with one elbow as he fought to keep the hellhound from not pinning him. Still the Hellhound kept snapping and tearing at Percy's clothes. Percy kicked out its back legs making it sprawl onto the ground in a heap, and in complete fluidity delivered a crushing punch to the monster's wind pipe. The monster dissolved and Percy stood up, his clothes were in tatters. Only his jeans being fine.

He stared around him and dropped his head. Normally he could control his emotions, but like his father had once told him: _The Sea doesn't like being restrained_. Percy ran a hand through his hair and then ripped off the shirt. It was no use to him. He looked back out, he could still see the car, and it wasn't very far away. He sighed, and then made a dash for the car and his clothes.

Jacob clenched his jaw as he saw where the guy was going, _'I don't know what's going on, or why those wolves just exploded, but I think we've just stumbled onto something bigger than we ever could have imagined…'_

* * *

**(A little later, Cullen House)**

Edward frowned, "Are you sure of this Alice?" He asked, "That vision could very well just be a product of an overly creative imagination."

Alice shook her head, now wasn't really much time for an argument, "I-I think it was real."

Edward clenched his jaw, "That's impossible!"

"Edward…" Alice warned.

"No," he said, it was preposterous, "No normal person or human would be able to do that! I refuse to believe it, there is just no chance it could be true!"

Alice was getting frustrated herself, "You don't want the vision to be true! You want peace; you want everything to be okay! Well here it is Eddie, it's not okay!"

"Is it so bad to want peace for once? To want to live in harmony and not have to worry about everything! Is that so bad?"

Alice's eyes softened, "Edward…" She whispered.

"No," he wouldn't meet her eyes, "I'm going to see Bella…"

* * *

**(A/N) Okay, there it is! This chapter took a bit of time, mainly because I was learning for my final two subjects. But by the end of the week I'd be able to write as often and freely as I'd like! Thanks to all the reviewers, really I do like the feedback.**

* * *

**Notices: Firstly, this story is not going to be Percabeth, I'm still thinking of a pairing.  
Also for those who search for this story through the category, I'll be changing my Pen name soon but the story name will stay the same.**

* * *

**((*)) There was someone who wanted a bit more on the reason why Charlie wasn't suspicious, I put this in for you, and I hope it explains things more.**

**((**)) I'm not a cook and will never be so if it's wrong, just imagine its special pasta…Even I know that was lame.**

* * *

**So please people, Review. I know you do a lot but it really does help and inspire!**


	4. Chapter 3: Meeting Eddie

_**Chapter 3: Meeting Eddie.**_

* * *

**(A/N) Sorry about the late chapter; but I'm focusing on dealing with the other story and then there's the family shit I have to sort out; so please I ask you to be patient for me. Thank you. So sorry to Rajput; Percyolympian and everyone else but here's the next chapter.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJATO/HoO or the Twilight saga. Both are properties of Rick Riordan and Stephanie Meyer respectively.**

* * *

**~In society a hero is measured by his failures; in life a hero is measured by his drive for success~  
~Anonymous~**

**(After the attack)**

* * *

Percy was more than a little ticked off. They'd just screwed up his favourited shirt and no he had a wound in his side to join the already slightly scarred body. The rain water and damp atmosphere helped somewhat but only saltwater could really heal this injury. He silently cursed his luck as he moved off to the trunk of the police cruiser. Opening it up he winced slightly at the small movement.

He went straight for his sports bag which held the essentials of a demigod. A bag of ambrosia; Greek fire; a spare sword; some money (both mortal and godly); spare clothes; and a trap that would eject a small spear into the face of anyone who tried opening it wrong. So all in all, nothing fancy. He zipped it open and took out the ambrosia first. As always the heavenly taste made him felt better and healed his injuries more thoroughly but now he was standing in the middle of the street half naked while it was raining.

He took out on of the shirts; a black shirt he'd gotten as present from Thalia for Christmas. It had Thalia's favourite band as logo on the shirt. Shaking his head at his cousin's gift he put it on; it gave him a little ego boost when he found his muscles stretched the fabric a little. Percy zipped up the sports bag carefully before taking it out along with his travel bag.

He carried them easily up the stairs as he slung the sports bag over his head to open the door. When he opened it he found Charlie listening to the news. It was a report on recent attacks near Seattle. The man was muttering angrily to himself shaking his head. Percy looked at him weirdly before moving on seeing as the man was too involved with the news. He looked around.

The place was nothing he wasn't used to. A small living room with a coffee table and three couches and a flat screen TV. Then there was the hall leading to what he guessed was the kitchen. It had no door but stood open to the side. Then the stairs that lead upstairs. He dropped the travel bag containing everything he owned and then carefully laid the sports bag on the ground.

Percy walked to catching taking a glimpse in every sight. His ADHD helped him notice the smaller details; but there wasn't much. A medical kit stood off to the side; which Percy might have to use later. His wound had been healed partially but the more stretching movements would hurt. He silently thanked Chiron for those first aid classes at camp. He walked into the kitchen noting the heavenly smell.

The kitchen...well was a kitchen there wasn't much special about it. There was a counter table of to the side though along with a more central table. He watched Bella take concentrate on the cooking as she watched the clock anxiously. He frowned as he looked at it. 17:55. "Waiting for someone?" He asked effectively causing Bella to gasp and jump before looking at him.

Bella's heart hammered as she looked at him; how had he sneaked up on her? Granted she wasn't paying as much attention to her surroundings as she should have but it was something reminiscent of Edward really. "Jeez, Percy, don't scare me like that." He had the decency to look sheepish.

"Sorry," He said rubbing the back of his neck; "I guess I'm just used to being silent." He shrugged half-heartedly.

"Maybe," Bella said as she looked at the shirt confused; "I thought you were wearing a blue shirt?" She said with a frown. Percy frowned too; how'd she notice that? Charlie who was a cop himself hadn't noticed.

Percy waved is hands palm up as he floundered for an answer. "I got it drenched and decided to hang it on a branch; I'll have to go get it later." He offered lamely but surprisingly Bella accepted it. "So who's Eddie?" Percy asked with a smile as he wagged his eyebrows suggestively.

Bella threw a cloth to his face blushing profusely; "His name's Edward," She said, "And you can get rid of that smile; or he can get rid of it for you?" She said with a smile.

Percy scoffed as he took the cloth and threw it onto a counter; "I'm pretty sure I could take on _Eddie_." He added a mock swoon at the name to get under his cousin's skin a little.

"Not even here an hour . . ." Bella muttered shaking her head before an idea hit her; "Don't get so happy Perce; sooner or later I'm gonna set you up with a date." Percy's smile left his face quickly and he shook his head.

"I, uh, don't think I'm ready for another girlfriend right now." He muttered as he moved to leave, "Um, just tell me when the food's ready; I'm going to put my stuff away."

Bella watched him go away confused, what just happened? "Percy!" Bella called ignoring the food for a second as the son of Poseidon turned to meet her gaze; "Um, there's a letter from your dad on the counter." She then went back to stirring the pasta. Glancing at the clock she noted that Edward would almost arrive in two minutes or so. She gulped wondering how he'd handle Percy and vice versa.

Percy went straight for the letter his good mood he'd garnered talking with Bella deflated. He didn't blame Bella for mentioning it but the memories were just a little too fresh in his mind. He picked it up recognizing the elegant hand writing of his father. Opening it up he was glad to find the words in ancient Greek.

* * *

_Dear Percy_

_Hello son; I know times have been tough recently and I am pained I cannot help you go through everything. I will help in the miniscule ways I can but that is all I can do without Zeus finding out. Remember son; what happened was not your fault; we all trust the wrong people at some point of life. I'm sorry son; when it happened I should have done more; argued stronger; fought more for your rights. I hope that in time you can forgive me; if not I understand but know that even without your forgiveness I will always have your back._

_Your father, Poseidon_

* * *

Percy looked at the letter with a clenched hand; he didn't' blame his father. Didn't see how his father could do more. It was her choice who she stood beside; he'd done what he could but in the end she'd chosen someone else over him. Shaking the memories from his mind he looked to the side hearing the ring of doorbell. Percy looked to Charlie who groaned in annoyance as he watched the clock. 18:00.

"Damn Pretty boy." He heard the man mutter as he stood up with a sigh and move towards the door slowly drawing out the moments before he had to meet Bella's boyfriend. Percy watched all this from five metres away; leaning against the table he'd found the letter on. Bella soon came bounding in looking considerably more happy and nervous at the same time.

The door opened and in stepped Edward. Edward paused as he smelled it and then he gulped as he looked at Percy for a second who seemed to be watching him warily too. Then as if nothing had happened Edward leaned in and hugged Bella; before holding a hand out to Charlie who shook it with reservations. Charlie made an overly exaggerated gesture to come in and Percy stepped forward.

Percy had over the years learned to trust his instincts; and the gut feeling he had to be wary of this mortal was something he wasn't going to ignore. Still; through practice of doing it before; Percy shook hands with him without eliciting a grimace. "Percy Jackson," The son of Poseidon said.

Edward held his breath for a second. The kid reeked of what seemed royalty and strangely the ocean. It was a weird smell but it was something that nearly sent his hunger into over drive. It wasn't like Bella though. To Edward Bella smelled of a lot of things he loved but Percy? Percy smelled like a delicious meal. He would have to talk to Carlisle about this later; along with the fact that the guy had had the same eyes as the shadowed fighter in Alice's vision. Then there was the scariest factor of all; he couldn't read the kid's mind…

"Edward Cullen," The vampire said finally after he was sure he'd gotten control. "You're Bella's cousin right?" He asked.

Percy raised an eyebrow and acted like the vampire's presence didn't affect him. Percy wasn't sure if _Eddie_ was a mortal or a monster so there was no reason to rush into things…yet. "Is that all Bella's told you about me?" he asked curiously as he watched his cousin gain a guilty face. "'Cause I don't know much about you."

Edward kept the charming smile as he said; "She's only told me you had it rough," He said. They were still shaking hands and eyeing each other as if gauging the threat. "And there's not much to tell; I live here with my family."

Percy had done this before. At least it felt that way. It had the awkward feeling of two animals sizing each other up to see that'd die first. Percy let go of the hand as he turned to Bella while watching Edward in the corner of his eye. "Is the food ready?" he asked calmly. "Because I'm hungry."

Charlie had been blissfully oblivious to the encounter but Bella had noticed it and decided to question Edward later tonight. "Uh, yeah," She said distractedly before moving to the food with Edward following; Percy moving off with a frown to pack his stuff in a closet and Charlie staying behind to listen to the sports report on CNN. As they walked to the kitchen Bella whispered to Edward. "So what happened back there?"

Edward watched silently from his peripheral vision as Percy went up the stairs. "He's different." He finally said. "I've never encountered someone smelling quite like that or seeming that dangerous. It's…" He looked to Bella showing his confusion. "Let's talk about that later; for now you should eat." He watched Bella work delight himself in the small movements she made that to any other person would look restricted and reserved but he only saw grace.

Soon Bella had three plates of food ready and Edward watched the human food with a little distaste. "Percy; dad! Food's ready!" Both had been there faster than Bella expected. "Whoa; okay," She said as both grabbed their plates and sat at the table. "A thank you would do."

Percy eyed Edward before giving Bella a broad smile; "Thanks Bella it smells great." While he'd been upstairs he'd contemplated telling Chiron and the others and asking for help but ultimately decided against it; it would ultimately end with demigods showing up and _her_ hearing it. He would keep that for a last resort.

"Yeah Bells; you out did yourself!" Charlie piped up with a huge smile as he had almost half of the food in his mouth.

Percy looked from Bella to Edward, "You not eating?" Percy asked suspiciously. "Because this is good food."

Edward looked from Percy to the plate of pasta slightly with a grimace; "I'm on a specific diet." He said and Percy raised an eyebrow but said nothing. "So," Edward tried initializing a conversation with Percy; "You going to Forks high?"

Percy had given that some thought as he looked at the guy warily; "Why are you asking?"

"Because me and Bella are in the school; this year's our final year;" he said with a small smile as if thinking of an inside joke. "You're what sixteen-"

"Seventeen," Percy said as he thought it over. Now he had a new factor to consider. Not only could an education help him but now he could keep an eye on _Eddie_. Charlie was looking at Percy curiously as Percy contemplated. Percy sighed; "Yeah; I'll be going to school; I still have to complete this year." Charlie smiled broadly at the statement. Not only would Percy get a real school experience but now he had a spy at the school. Today was slowly becoming a good day for the overprotective father.

"That's good Perce," Charlie said smacking the demigod's back and then wiped his mouth. It surprised Percy how fast the mortal could eat; he'd only witnessed children of Ares eat that fast. He still had a quarter of his food left. "I'll sort out all the technical stuff; you should just get ready for school…When do you wanna start?"

Percy thought about it; today was Sunday. He still had something he wanted to do tomorrow so the day after that. "I think Tuesday would be best; I have things I want to do."

Edward stayed silent throughout the exchange as did Bella. They both looked at Percy curiously; "So Percy," Bella finally broke in. "Tell us a bit about yourself." It was an innocent question; after his reaction on the subject of a possible girlfriend Bella had been overly curious. "Like what you did back in the big apple."

Percy felt it again; the three pairs of eyes peering through him. He hated the attention; after all when you're a demigod the most attention you could get was from monsters so nobody really liked drawing attention to themselves. Well except Clarisse; she loved to be the centre of attention for any monster. "There's not much to tell," He shrugged half-heartedly; "I wanted to get away from the city life and…other things; so I came for some peace."

Bella sighed softly to herself; of course she knew he wouldn't give the answers of what happened to him outright. It would take time to help her cousin heal. "You're big you know; I hear their bringing back outdoor sports this year." Percy grimaced at the thought; before taking the last bite of his food. "You'd do well as player; hell you could probably be the biggest line backer in Washington." It was a weak attempt to have him smile.

Percy shook his head; "I haven't played many sports; I don't think I'd do that well." He picked up Charlie's plate and moved to the dishwasher. Before he'd even gotten his food done Charlie had moved off to the TV. Percy could faintly hear an announcer say the two teams' names and he guessed he was watching some NFL. Bella and Edward were still there talking to each other.

When Percy looked at them he actually pained a little; he'd been in a similar situation before. He almost let the tears that welled up fall before washing his face quickly and shaking his head. He looked again at the couple and frowned. If Edward was a monster and this was his true form; did that mean monsters could fall in love? Or was this just a hoax.

Percy rubbed a tired hand through the very long raven black hair. He looked to the clock; then moved to watch the game with Charlie leaving the couple to their lonesome. "Who's winning?"

Charlie scoffed; "Are you kidding? The Jets are wiping the floor with these rookies." For the first time in a very long time Percy relaxed and watched a football game. It might not seem like much but for a kid who'd been in a coma for six months; fought two wars and still lost something valuable it signified something. It signified stability and safety but much more importantly it signified a new start.

He looked back to the kitchen then the screen; he'd give Eddie the benefit of the doubt for now; but if he did anything to Bella Percy swore on the river Styx he'd run the man through with Riptide. He settled down slowly and relaxed fully letting his muscles which seemed to be on a paranoid tension go slack. It was something about what he'd gone through; a survival instinct ingrained in his muscle memory.

After a full three hours though Charlie seemed to go tired. He looked to the clock and then the kitchen; "You have ten minutes before Edward leaves Bella!" He warned his daughter who replied back with an okay. Charlie grumbled to himself about what he'd do if pretty boy didn't leave but decided for now to keep the shotgun away.

"Is Bella grounded or something?" Percy asked from next to Charlie.

Charlie harrumphed; "Yeah; for riding a bike-"

"Is that all?"

Charlie scoffed; "There are other reasons but that's the primary reason," He seemed concerned and his face frowned; "If she'd have died." He said leaving it there. Percy looked to the kitchen before sighing and moving to it. "Where are you going?" Charlie asked confused.

"I'm gonna have a talk with pretty boy." Percy said smiling slightly towards the older man; "And see if I can scare him."

Charlie chuckled. "You're gonna do fine in this house kid." He said and laid back down on the couch to watch the highlights. Charlie's day had improved by tenfold now.

Percy walked into the kitchen watching as the couple kissed. Rolling his eyes he moved to the couple. "If you're quite done," Percy said shocking Bella but Edward didn't seem that surprised; "I wanna have a little conversation with _Eddie_."

Bella looked at Percy then Edward before sighing "Not even here a day and he's already taking after Charlie." She said motioning that she'd leave. She went to sit with Charlie as Percy took a seat on the opposite side of _Eddie_.

"Listen," Percy said in a deathly calm causing Edward to frown at the cold feeling he had travelling down his spine; was that a little bit of fear? "I don't know who you are and I'm not quite sure I wanna know but you see Bella's my cousin."

Edward nodded a little warily; "I don't mean any harm-"

"I don't care what you mean." Percy interjected; "Now I'm doing something that goes against what I believe in; I'm giving you a chance. You see I came here for peace and I don't want to be the cause of another fight or tragedy. So I'm giving a chance and a warning." Edward stayed silent as he listened; he watched each reaction of the person in front of him warily; "If you hurt Bella, or if she gets hurt by anyone you know or have ever met; I promise I will hurt you so bad that pleasure would be a distant memory." Percy's eyes flashed as if a storm was inside them; "Got that?"

Edward gulped slowly; why did he feel like this was such a big deal? The kid was a mortal, right? He nodded; "Alright." Percy watched him warily before holing out a tentative hand.

"Good luck." The son of Poseidon muttered as he went to the front and noticed the time of the clock. 22:45. the day had gone by uncannily fast. Shrugging it off as time difference Percy moved forward along with Edward who would now be leaving. Once they reached the front a slightly shaken Edward kissed Bella goodbye before saying good bye to Charlie who merely grunted in response. He gave one look to Percy; nodded; and moved out the open door.

Bella closed it behind him as she said something about homework and went up. Charlie looked at Bella's retreating form before yawning and standing up with a small groan. He looked at Percy, "Well I'm going to bed; sorry but the basement is still a little unliveable. I'll get someone on the cleaning and heavy lifting tomorrow but for now all I can offer is the couch."

Percy shook his head; "Don't worry I'll sort out the basement; and thank you the couch is fine I've slept in far worse places." Charlie was too tired to ask why but nodded and went up. "Hey Charlie," Percy called to his uncle who stopped as he heard Percy call him; "Thanks again; for taking me in."

Charlie waved it away; "No worries kid; I'd do it again in a heartbeat." He headed back up yelling a "good night!"

Percy sat on the couch frowning. Today was a weird day. Coming into a strange town; meeting Bella; getting a car; getting a girl's number; a letter from dad and meeting Edward Cullen. Percy was tired but he wasn't going to sleep. So he put on the TV and watched TV the whole night to escape his nightmares; he could only hope tomorrow would be a better day.

* * *

**(A/N) Yes; I haven't updated in a while; as well as kept my former promise and believe me I hate myself for that but is something I can't avoid. I can promise one thing though; I WILL FINISH THIS STORY.**

* * *

**Also I've recently found a few Leah/Percy stories but I'm not sure about the pairing; tell me what you think? There's also a reviewer who said I shouldn't rush for a pairing or be pressured into pairing him with anyone. So I'm asking the readers who they want as a pairing. No male/male though; I have nothing against it but it feels strange writing it. ****(R.M.K.-Liliith Syvr thank you)**

* * *

**Thank you for reading and your patience as well as your support. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 4: Settling in

_**Chapter 4: Settling in . . . **_

* * *

**(A/N) I know; another late update. I've realized though that with school and one of my other stories; I might only update this story like twice a month at best. Sorry but I'll try making as good as I possibly can. And I've decided Percy doesn't go out with anybody in this story, although there is a date he'll have that will shape part of the story; thanks to for the responses.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJATO/HoO or Twilight saga.**

* * *

_~Home is where the heart is.~_

* * *

**(Swan residence)**

"_You're serious?" Percy asked incredulous; "What did he do that was so special?"_

_Zeus's voice rolled around the throne room; "He was a part of the seven that destroyed Gaia; he led the seven to your rescue; you would deny him this honour; the same honour we offered you the last time?"_

_Percy's rage rolled off of him in waves. The earth gave minor tremors and water from a nearby fountain outside burst into dust particles. Percy breathed deeply controlling his negativity with difficulty. "It doesn't matter; Kronos was right in the end anyway. All you are, are children," Percy dared defy Zeus; "You have one toy and once you see he has served his purpose you move on to the next."_

"_Impudent child!" Zeus thundered; his rage even greater at being disrespected. Thunder boomed the skies and lightning struck down to earth as the clouds flooded water on the poor unexpecting mortals. And as soon as it began it ended with one hand on Zeus's forearm by Hera; he looked at Percy disdainfully; "He has shown us the respect we deserve; something you could learn from him."_

_Percy snorted; "Last time you talked about him; he was deemed the greatest threat we've ever seen;" Percy mocked Zeus's voice; "Now you parade him around as if he's a prize dog."_

_Zeus sprang up and his master bolt materialized in his hands; "We will not be mocked by a mere mortal," The god of the skies warned; "In light of your past deeds; I will allow you a chance to beg for forgiveness."_

_Poseidon looked at Percy pleadingly; "Son…" he asked the silent question; "Please, this road will not end well."_

_Percy looked at Poseidon; then at the couple holding hands off to the side. The son of Poseidon looked at each of his friends in attendance remembering the words spoken so long ago, 'Demigod's don't get happy endings'. The defiant sea green eyes locked with those of the king of the gods'; "I'm done with this," He finally said; "I'm not bowing down this time."_

_Zeus was livid, "Insolence!" He cried; "You will be punished–" _

"_No," Percy interrupted the king of the gods; "I am not just done with you; I'm done with everything. I've had your backs from day one," Percy said to all the demigods, "And you drop me at a fall of the hat." Percy shook his head with disgust; each member of his audience frowned; "Next time you need me; don't call; because I'm not answering."_

_Percy then began to stalk out of the room; "If you walk out of that door," Zeus warned; "We will not help you, you will be at the mercy of monsters and vengeful gods alike." Zeus seemed smug when Percy stopped. He knew he had Percy cornered._

"_So be it…" The son of Poseidon muttered as he walked out; Zeus's expression wasn't that smug anymore. Percy took one more glance at the couple; the blonde with the scar on his face and the one girl Percy had been adamant he'd life forever with. "Congrats," He muttered to himself as he walked out; "You won."_

* * *

Percy gasped awake. He didn't know he'd fallen asleep; it had happened so fast he'd been lost in memory. He shook himself out of it though; and went over to the sink taking note that he was sweating in this cold. That dream really did disturb him that much; it had been a vital turning point in Percy's life.

Percy wiped his forehead matted with clinging sweating hair and wiped his hands on the boxers. He grabbed a glass from the cupboard with slightly shaking hands. He clutched the glass in a death grip as he opened up the tap and poured in water. Once he was done Percy put the glass on the counter top and leaned over the sink. He then proceeded to splash his face with cold water.

Once it was done Percy took the glass and went to sit down on the chair with a groan. He drank his water as his heart tried to ease out of its frantic pace. He didn't think of anything. Percy often viewed this as his 'Zen moment'. He didn't know what Zen meant; but Percy was pretty sure nobody knew; but still it was the one moment he was at his most peaceful; where his mind had no thought; where his heart had no ache; where he thought of nothing and just listened to the silence.

It was unfortunate he only achieved this after a nightmare. It was so short really; the peaceful embrace of nothing taking its hold of him. Percy was rarely the type to be emotional but this was the one time he didn't care if anyone saw. His smile dropped; leaving a deep frown. Percy's eyes grew dark and desolate resembling the dark clouds before a storm. His hands clenched into a fist as veins in his arms started to dance with the shaking emotion.

This wasn't the enjoyable and loving Percy Jackson everyone saw; this was the result of the actions of others. This was the result of betrayal and isolation. This was the ghost formerly known as Percy Jackson. Yes, he stayed positive in front of people. He kept the façade of happiness. In the end though; this was what it came down to. This was what happened to veterans of war; this was what happened to warriors without a battle; this was what was left of a leader; of a fool…

Percy rubbed his eyes tiredly as the world took hold again. He looked down at his hands and arms; mentally tracing and trying to figure out where he got each tiny scar. After he was done with that he looked up at the clock on the microwave. 04:55. He was lucky. Charlie would be waking up soon and if the man had seen Percy then; Percy at his lowest then…Percy didn't even want to walk down that path of thinking.

He stood up irritably; before he began walking down to the closet he'd been given for his clothes. He opened up the bag slowly making sure not to wake up the other residents yet. He got out a jean and black T-shirt with black sneakers. He then crept to the small bathroom upstairs. He made sure to slowly close the door to the bathroom. He then stepped to the sink and took his toothbrush in hand.

For a short time he tried to straighten out the hazard that was his hair but Percy eventually stopped the futile battle and took off the small bandage for his side. When he took it off there were barely any impression of teeth marks anymore. Percy only winced slightly and dropped the bandage in the dustbin. Then he opened the tap and controlled the water to flow over the injury again.

The water worked its magic in Percy's cells and soon there was barely any sign he'd been injured after all. That was one thing great about being a son of Poseidon; injuries could be dealt with water if treated quickly. He took a moment to stare into the mirror. He didn't really like what he saw. He had bags under his eyes; even though they were small. Percy's eyes were red raw from keeping back emotion and rubbing his eyes. The hair stood at odd angles reaching down to his neck. His signature smile lacked what should have been its usual flare. His eyes were darker and lost that pure sea green essence in them.

Percy could acknowledge a bad situation when he saw one; but he didn't want to do that yet. If he acknowledged what was wrong then that meant he'd have to deal with it. That was something Percy wasn't ready for yet.

He had a busy day today. He'd have to search for a beach and then go shopping; then he'd have to sort out the mess that was the cellar. The last one he wasn't that eager to do yet. Percy put on the clothes and moved out silently; with years of on-the-job demigod training Percy had learnt to be silent. It was one of those things you picked up on the way as you fought monsters – or avoided them – and he hated that. He wanted to be the clumsy idiot again. Wanted to make people he loved laugh again; but it seemed he'd lost that innate ability to make people forget a bad situation.

When he got downstairs Percy took his hoodie he'd hung over the coat rack and pulled it over his T-shirt. It was a navy blue colour. Percy then grabbed his wallet and keys for the car. He tried opening the door as silently as possible but it would inevitably make a noise. As he got out into the street and closed the door he heard the creaking of the bed as Charlie woke up.

Percy put the hoodie over his head as the cold stabbed at him and the water in the air made him feel full of energy. This place had a lot of water; even though it wasn't sea water; Percy could still feel healthy here with such an amount. It wasn't the time for snow yet; but the cold front was in full effect by now. It actually made him smile. This place for a son of a water god was a utopia.

He took a moment to breath in the air and sighed; he really had a lot to do today. First though he'd have to find a beach. Percy pocketed his wallet and walked to his new car. In reality Percy wouldn't have minded for an old car; something he could learn properly with. His mother once said to him as she took him for test drive that a person's first car is always a bumper car.

Still; Percy had to thank his dad. He still had a few drachmas left in one pocket of his hoodie; he kept them for emergencies. He opened the door and climbed into the dark blue interior of his car. _His car_. That still sounded strange in his mind. Percy shook his head and marvelled at everything. The car was a manual and not an automatic like Paul's Prius.

It didn't have a meter for checking the revolutions of the car so Percy had to work with the kilometres on the metre. It had a full tank of glass; and was just waiting for Percy to start _her_. Admit it; at one point in every guy's life he's related a car with women.

Percy put the ignition in and twisted it and the car purred to life. It made Percy smile as he stepped on the clutch and took it out of neutral and into reverse. Looking back he saw no one and so he slowly got out of the drive way and onto the cold street. The tires provided the needed traction. Percy's dad really did think of everything. He put the car into first as he rode slowly.

Percy drove for the better part of an hour before he got any idea of where the beach was. As he came closer though; Percy could just feel the ocean in the area. He'd passed a sign saying that this was an Indian reserve; but Percy didn't really give it any thought. As the beach came closer Percy began to break out into soft smile. It couldn't be helped really; the ocean was a part of Percy just like he was a part of it; he was always happy nearest to the sea.

He parked the car and stepped out of the car. He took a long glance around. The sea was a swirling chaotic pool as it mimicked Percy's emotions; the sand was a dark brown colour from the sea and the raining. Clouds seemed to constantly gather in the sky and a cold air blew sand everywhere. Percy breathed in the sea air shaking his head. With that Percy stepped out and onto the sand in his clothes. He walked to edge of the sand where the water met the earth. The ocean seemed to lick at Percy's shoes; coaxing him to come inside and let it listen to his problems.

To Percy the sea had over the years become a constant companion. It was there during his first fight against a god; it was there on his quest to save camp with the fleece; the sea was there during his capture of the old man of the sea; it was what saved him as he was launched from the volcano and onto Calypso's island; it healed him in the explosion of the princess Andromeda; it caught him when he fell in Alaska and then it helped him onwards on his fight to stop the Giants.

Percy's father had once told him that the sea had a life of its own and didn't like to be restrained. Percy didn't doubt that. He stepped inside the water and the waves seemed to welcome him in their embrace. Before he knew it; Percy stood under the sea looking out onto depths of the ocean. Some fish swam by and stayed as they excitedly chanted; "_Son of the sea god; son of the sea god!_" Percy smiled and nodded at them; they swam away happily as if he'd autographed their fins. Sometimes being a celebrity was amusing.

Percy didn't really know what to do now; he stood there looking like an idiot for a second. "Um," He finally said; "Thanks dad." It was the most sincere words Percy had spoken since his talk with his mom. It wasn't much; barely two words; but it seemed to make the ocean light up and a warm current to gently breeze around Percy as if comforting him. Percy gave another small smile as he took out four drachmas.

Percy buried them in the sea floor; as an offering for his father. He stayed another minute; trying to find words to say just what he felt before he shook his head and trudged back to the surface. Like always he'd stayed dry; but Percy had then been greeted by the sight of half-naked Native Americans . . .

Percy looked at all five of them frowning; "Is there a swimsuit competition I should know about?" He asked. They didn't think it was that funny.

* * *

**(Hades)**

Nico Di Angelo felt like crap. He'd stood there as his best friend and idol walked away. He didn't stop the son of Poseidon as he walked out and for that the last few months had been hard. He thought Percy would come back the next day; then the next; soon though it had become abundantly clear the son of Poseidon was serious. The last Nico heard of Percy was that he'd gone to some town in Washington; Spoons or Forks; something like that.

He'd tried talking to Percy; through IM's and letters. The IM's never reached Percy and every letter were sent back unopened; and soon Nico had seen it fit to try and go talk with his cousin; but even that he'd been denied. His father had grounded him on the fact that his "School" said he didn't pass. It wasn't Nico's fault Furies sucked at teaching.

Still Nico's father would have no argument over it; _'school is school_,_'_ he'd say, _'it's your job to pay attention.'_

'_Yeah right,' _Nico would say, _'I'd pay attention if my teachers knew their own material.'_ And then there would be a comment of cereal by Demeter that would end the argument. In hindsight; Nico would think that arguing with his father might not have been the smartest thing to do. It couldn't be helped though. When Nico was younger he'd relished to have what other demigods didn't.

Time with his parent; but over the years he'd grown frustrated with the confinement. He didn't want to go to the field of punishment; he sure as Hades didn't want to go near Tartarus; and it seemed the only place that he was welcome was Elysium. Yet it saddened him to go to them; the people who'd passed. He felt like an intruder in his father's realm. So he'd reserved himself to the castle. Unfortunately this was the same castle that housed Demeter and Persephone for half a year. He didn't really like spending half that time as a plant anyway.

Nico though was currently thinking back on the events. At first he didn't trust _Annabeth's boyfriend_; he didn't want to call him anything else. How could Nico trust the man who wanted him to be a pawn to his insanity? Soon though; even Nico had been played by that sneaky devilish man. He'd been tricked; duped into believing Annabeth's boyfriend's intentions were pure.

What a fool he was. Annabeth's boyfriend had been sent by Gaia as a last ditch plan to derail them. It almost worked too; if the slimy ass didn't betray her in the end; "favouring" the side of the gods. In the aftermath there was only one person really betrayed. Percy. They'd all been conned into believing he was the real hero and Percy was just a coward. He'd played on everybody's insecurities of Percy. Even Nico's.

Only later did Nico truly see the snake for just what he was.

Now Percy had been forced to live in the world of monsters and mortals. Even though it was self-inflicted Nico still felt guilty. And so he'd devised a plan. The key to the plan was convincing his father.

He'd thought of this as he walked out into throne room where Demeter was staring in awe at a bowl of corn flakes; Persephone sat bored and hades read files on the state of his realm. "Father," Nico said with a stiff nod; things were still rocky between them. "I'd like to speak with you over something important…alone."

Persephone looked both disgusted and annoyed at the same time; if that was even possible. "See husband," She said pointing an accusing hand at Nico; "He still doesn't give me the respect I'm deserved."

Demeter looked up briefly; "The boy needs cereal, it helps improve the attitude!" She was probably the only one who understood how that process worked.

Hades looked up from the file annoyed at the noise; "Go sleep in wheat you old hag," He muttered to Demeter; "You are not poisoning my son with your food." Demeter muttered a few choice insults about just where she would like to stick her wheat before going back to staring at the corn flakes. Hades looked at his son and for a second ignored his wife who grew even more enraged by that; "What is it Nico?"

"I would like to speak to you in private," Nico said as a few beads of perspiration hit his head; this was the first obstacle, getting his father away from Persephone for enough time so they could talk. "It's important."

"Anything you say to your father can be said to me," Persephone challenged Nico. "So speak." Persephone was convinced Nico was a threat to her and she should always keep an eye on Nico.

Nico looked pleadingly at his father; he didn't say anything but Hades frowned. He looked at his wife; "Why not tend to your gardening darling?" he suggested with a smile in her direction; "You can take your mother too; it can be some bonding time." Hades could kill two birds with one stone like this. He saw his son was agitated and it made curious; besides now he could get Demeter off his case with Persephone.

The queen of the underworld stood up and walked to her mother with a muffled fine. As Persephone took Demeter by the arm; "Can I take the cereal?" She asked her daughter afraid of being away from it too long. Persephone smiled at her mother with a little bit of strain and nodded. They walked out…with the cereal.

Nico looked back at his father; _well, now or never;_ he thought. "Father, I want to go to school in the mortal world."

Hades' eyes grew wide; "Absolutely not," He almost yelled; "Who knows what Zeus would do if you go out into the world? I can't lose you like . . ." he stayed silent and Nico just knew who he meant. His mother and sister. The god of the underworld stayed still as he watched his son go from determined to sad. "I'm sorry…son; but I can't risk that."

Nico looked down; "You always treat me like an infant," The son of Hades muttered; "Like I can't protect myself." He looked up so his father could see the frustration; "I can't stay here until I die father; I want to live at least a semblance of a normal life."

"But Zeus-"

Nico shook his head; he was tired of his dad's paranoia; "Do you really think Zeus will attempt the murder of a hero of Olympus?"

Hades shook his head; "Maybe not outright," the god said; "But there are more ways to kill than just one." The god wanted Nico to understand. Nico was his only living demigod child. Hades didn't love easily but the promise he'd made to Maria; the declaration of just how much he loved her; was something he had to keep. "He could send a literal army of monsters after you; an army no demigod could face alone."

Hades stood up and put the file on his skeleton chair. Nico stared at his dad; "What if I'm not alone?"

Hades raised an eyebrow; "And with just who do you plan on living with?"

Nico actually smiled here; he knew his father didn't like Percy that much but even Hades had to admit the son of Poseidon was powerful. "You know I hear Forks is a nice place this time of year…"

* * *

**(Forks; Washington)**

"Who are you?" One of the guys growled; "And just what are you doing with Bella Swan?" He seemed a little over protective of her. There were four guys in attendance; all wearing shorts and one girl dressed out in a swimsuit.

"Well hi," Percy still had that talent for pissing people off and was going to use it to full effect; "It's good to meet you; lovely weather we're having, huh?" he said pointing to the sky that seemed like it was about to rain any second.

"Answer him," Another guy ordered Percy; it was really a mistake. What few people knew was when you ordered Percy to do something he would most likely go out of his way to do the _exact_ opposite.

Percy – still smiling arrogantly at the small amount of fun he was having at their dispense – struck a military pose and saluted; "YES SIR!" He said in his best military impersonation. He dropped it though when they growled; "Whoa, that's…freaky?" it was more a question.

One of the younger guys actually snickered at the joke; he looked about fifteen and stood at the back of the small group next to the girl. "Who are you and why are you in Bella Swan's home?"

"Uh," Percy scratched his head as he pretended to wonder why he was there; "I live there; if you need a home man, I'm sure there are some orphanages…or prisons in the area." Most of the older guys had scars covering parts of their bodies. Percy was pretty sure they didn't come from paper cuts.

"I'll ask again," The overprotective dude said; "Why are you living in Bella Swan's home?"

"ANSWER HIM!" The oldest of the group yelled.

"Seesh," Percy muttered as he took a step back. He wasn't really scared; the guy was just very vocal. "Someone forgot to drink their happy pills this morning," Seth tried his best not to laugh; but no matter how hard he tried the guy was just hilarious…when he wasn't killing _demon dogs_.

He'd been pretty much scared out of his mind when he saw the guy fight; sure the guy had muscles but he was leaner and less herculean than that Emmet guy of the Cullens. Still the guy was faster than any human Seth had ever seen and stronger than should be possible really. This guy was the kind of person Seth would rather stay away from; or become best friends with if the joking trend continued. He wasn't sure he could hold any longer before he began crying from the hilarity of it all. It was one of the first times Seth had seen someone denies Sam an answer; and he was enjoying every moment of it.

Jacob though, wasn't as pleased as his younger friend; he was worried for Bella's safety. The last night he'd tried coming up with an explanation for all this; what he'd seen in the woods defied logic really. His mind also kept giving out these strayed thoughts; _what if he came here to kill Bella? What if he was one of those vengeful vamps Bella always seems to have? What if he's manipulating Bella?_

That couldn't really be possible though; he'd seen the guy walk straight into sunlight without even so much of that little sparkle the blood suckers were so fond of. He'd gotten a headache and was tired from restlessness. He was also frustrated by the lack of co-operation. "Why are you living with them?" he growled irritably; "Who are you?"

Percy was getting tired of this twenty questions game; was it too much for him to go on his not-so merry way? He stayed silent as he tried walking around them but they just shifted their position; blocking him again. Percy chuckled; "Okay people;" He said; "We have two options here; one I go around you or two I go _through_ you. I'd pick the first if I were you."

The subtle tone of threatening made the werewolves uneasy. They were pretty sure they could take him . . . right? Finally they decided to not take the chance and stepped to the side; there was no reason to get someone hurt now. Sam indicated for everyone to let Percy through. They parted like the red sea. Jake growled in frustration again.

Percy walked past them with a big smile and as he passed Jacob the Quileute grabbed his shoulder. "If you hurt Bella; I'll hunt you down and kill you." The wolf warned as Percy's mind flashed to his own threat to _Eddie_…

"If you don't drop the hand; I'll scream rape…" Percy warned jokingly; enjoying himself with just how easily he wound the guy. Jacob stiffly let go of the demigod's arm. Percy trudged up to his car and opened the door; he gave a tip of the hat farewell and looked at Jacob; "I wouldn't hurt my own cousin." He said sincerely. With that he climbed in and started the car leaving behind stunned Quileutes.

It was only then that they noticed he'd been dry the whole time…

* * *

**(Percy's car)**

Percy shook his head as he rode to his next destination; whatever furniture store this place had. The ride wasn't as bad this time as Percy grew accustomed to his living area. Halfway in town rain had begun to fall as town was drenched in the water. Again Percy was hit with just how different this place was from New York. In New York you'd usually get six furniture stores in one street. Here they had one store total.

The parking was easy; back in New York you usually had to park half a block from where you wanted to be. Percy easily parked right in front of the store. He took his time as he climbed out and shut the car door. He wasn't worried about mortals seeing him dry; the mist would change their perception of events. He walked into the store sporting a grin; he only half felt. He was actually surprised they opened this early; but Percy guessed people here were morning people.

There were probably six people working here total. One cashier; two customer service workers and three people acting as salesmen. Percy didn't take three steps into the store when a woman was in front of him smiling brightly; like she'd just won the lottery. "Good morning sir," She said holding out a hand; "How may I help you today?"

Percy mentally rolled his eyes. Ever seen one of those shows where they show you how a predator traps its prey? Well this was the human version. It was truly evil. Bosses would hire very attractive women and give them a course to follow. Men who entered these stores had no chance…

It reminded him oddly of Crusty. "I'm moving into a new home and need to buy some furniture; I hear this plays has some good merchandise." That was lie. The key to handling these things was making the sellers think they're important. Then any deal they make for you would eventually be lowered to a smaller price with a bit of debate. It was a trick his mother had learned in her job.

"That we do sir," She said as he shook her hands she put hers on top; Percy smiled even more brightly and put his other hand over hers shaking her smaller hands with both of his. "What is it you need?"

Percy cursed himself now. He'd forgotten to check how big the basement room was; oh well, he'd have to wing it. "I'm looking for a good bed; maybe even a television set?" he asked her as she led him to the back for beds…

Percy walked out of there having paid for everything through the card. It felt weird for Percy; being rich. It was something he'd only really dreamt of; now though he wasn't sure what to do with the money. Percy was by nature simplistic really; TV, PS 3, king size bed, soft pillows, DVD player, TV stand, Cable. Yes Percy was very simplistic…

He'd told the people to send it to the house by the evening which gave him the morning to clean out the basement and see where everything would go. With the shopping done Percy went over to the house he had cleaning to do. The road there was quicker this time. He'd begun to familiarize himself with the area; so he could begin with the morning training he'd neglected to do this morning.

When he got to the house he found Charlie sitting on the porch with his head in his hands. Percy frowned, _did something happen here?_ Bella's car stood in the driveway.

As Charlie heard the slide up his head snapped up and he let out a relieved sigh as his ashen face was replaced with one of anger. He'd heard Percy's car drive off this morning and didn't think that much of it; he was prepared to give the kid the benefit of the doubt. Soon though; it began to get later. Bella had woken up and went to school with pretty boy; because her car wouldn't start and Charlie had decided to wait; he had to tell the kid to pick up Bella anyway...

Then an hour rolled over; then another. He'd grown agitated often glancing at the clock. Charlie promised himself he'd set some rules for Percy; he'd give the kid leeway, he just didn't want the kid running over him. He watched Percy pull up the brake and stopped the car totally. He watched the kid climb out slowly as Percy watched Charlie warily, "I did something wrong, huh?"

"Yes," Charlie muttered; "Where were you?"

Percy grew sheepish as his hand went to the back of his neck. "Well…" Percy floundered for an explanation before settling on at least some of the truth. "I was getting things for my room."

Charlie sighed; "Next time kid," He said as he moved to his car. Police chief or not; he was still late. "Tell me where you're going." He climbed into the car seat. Percy nodded and moved to the stairs Charlie stopped mid-reverse; "Hey!" he called to Percy from his cruiser's open window; Percy turned around; "Bella's car broke down; see if you can pick her up for me later will you?"

"Sure."

With Charlie completed the reverse and rode off to work. Percy watched the car until it hit the slope and the car was lost to him; then Percy opened the door and stepped inside. He took off the hoodie which he only kept for appearances; then went off to complete his first objective. Breakfast.

It was around eight o'clock as Percy poured some cereal in a bowl and took some milk from the fridge. Pouring the concoction together and voila; insta-breakfast. He ate it at the table; because if he sat at the TV he'd be compelled to watch television and once it the drug hooked; Percy would be too late cleaning out the basement. He didn't mind living in such a place; it was far better than the streets.

He finished the food quickly and then made for his second objective: Actually cleaning the basement.

He opened the door leading down to the basement taking note that it might actually be big enough for the bed to fit through. He couldn't see down because there was no light so Percy felt his way downstairs. When he reached it he began feeling the walls for a switch; not greatest thing to do in such a situation. He found it though and switched on the light.

It flickered to light and Percy groaned as he saw just what he had to do. Boxes of varying sizes littered the place; dust seemed to cover everything and cobwebs stood in odd places. Useless memorabilia was everywhere and there was a cold gust coming from a small window; the few pipes there were in the basement stood against the walls with water leaking through; the leaks were dangerously close to an electrical outlet. _Well, _he thought as he clapped his hands together, _time to start working_…

The junk took the better of three hours to get out. There were a lot of things from the past in there. Things his family cherished. He tried his best to not rush it he wanted to make sure everything was protected; but the ADHD was impatient with him. So Percy found himself carrying two or three boxes at a time. He was thankful he was wearing a black shirt; a white one might have ended up black with all the soot and dust down there.

By the time he was done it was about eleven o'clock. His arms ached and legs had begun to burn from the constant walking but it wasn't that bad. As Percy walked back down he was struck with just how spacious it was. The whole basement was kind of like an extra story in the two stories home. Enough space for a bed; desk; TV and then some!

Next he began with the cleaning; he swept the floors and got all the dust together. It was amazing how much dust this place could gather. He threw it all into the dustbin before he began working on the cobwebs. Percy wasn't afraid of spiders. He'd had to deal with a lot of them over the years and Annabeth's paranoid fear over them had been even more proof over how silly the fear was.

It took him only a few minutes to deal with pesky bugs but when he was done Percy was hit with a stroke of genius. He still had to clean the walls and he knew just how. Percy brought the house from outside and brought it in. Any other person would have thought he was insane but to Percy this was genius. All he really had to do was control the water not to hit the electrical outlets and clean the walls and floor and he'd be golden. Taking an hour of work and turning it into twenty minutes.

When he was done Percy was pretty damn proud of himself; he really loved his heritage sometimes. After that; Percy – with a lot of concentration – made a giant ball of floating water. He picked up all the cleaning equipment and controlled the water to go outside through the small basement window he had. Then he released his control and let gravity do its thing.

He put the broom back to the kitchen; took all the other products and put them in their places. When he was done Percy looked at the clock. 12:34. Percy frowned; the truck should have been here now with his stuff. He still had about an hour and a half until he had to go get Bella. He also wanted to shower before he went out in public again.

It turned out the truck came a half an hour late. Percy didn't want to argue with the people who brought his stuff; but it still ticked him off. Half an hour of doing nothing for a kid with ADHD was never good. Percy told them he only really needed help with the bed; the rest he'd take downstairs himself.

It had been a mission; Percy was sure the damn mattress changed shapes just so it wouldn't fit. And the base, Percy was sure it taunted him. Still they got it in; and then put all the other stuff in the living room. Everything still needed to be unpacked. He had about forty minutes left to pick up Bella; now that he thought about it; Percy could get his stuff for school one day early; so he really had to double time this.

He took a quick shower forcing himself to get wet. Got ready quicker than before and was off for his first visit to his new school. Percy didn't know it; but he wasn't going to be the only new student in Forks High this year . . .

* * *

**(A/N) I think I'll end it here today. Technically; werewolves and vampires are from Percy's world; so they can see through the mist, at least somewhat. I'll explain how I incorporate their origin later. Thanks for the positive feedback; and please for the love of all things chocolate, REVIEW!**


End file.
